Before the Explosion
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: (Phase One) Jake, Janet, and the Storyteller will be part of the biggest and horrific disasters in the space-time continuum...
Hello and welcome!

This teaser that you're about to read will be for a upcoming episode that either may or may not be connected to the lore of Jake and Janet's Universe. In other words, these will not be part of the storyline. This teaser and the story will be focused on event in history that happened exactly 30 years ago.

You may have heard of it you may haven't…

Enjoy;)

Regular POV:

The Storyteller never thought about what else could the TARDIS run on. It runs on the Eye of Harmony, which is a burning star, and the Green Lighting, which was installed by Jacob Storyteller (See ' The Parallel Universe Theory'). He pulled out a notepad with a kitten on it and wrote down the two energy supplies.

" What else? Solar? Bio?"

The Storyteller paced himself around the TARDIS until something popped in his head.

" Nuclear? Nuclear!"

The Storyteller hurried outside. He was in the kitchen of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

" Oh I didn't even leave? PERFECT!" He yelled happily.

He ran out of the kitchen to Jake and Janet who were watching the animatronics.

" GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!"

They both turned around, surprised to still see the Time Lord.

" Oh I thought you left…" , Janet said before the Storyteller grabbed both their hands.

" Hey! Where are we going?" , Jake asked has he and his friend was dragged to the TARDIS and basically thrown inside.

" To get more power!" The Storyteller exclaimed as he threw the switch.

The landed but had no indication on where they were. Jake ran over to the door to open it but was stopped by the Storyteller.

" STOP! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!"

Something on the TARDIS counsel kept constantly clicking. " What is that?" Janet asked. " A Radiation Indicator."

" RADIATION?!" Janet screamed.

" STORYTELLER! WHERE ARE WE?!" Asked Jake as he grabbed the Storyteller's shirt collar.

" Uh! Don't worry we are safe in here! Nothing can get inside! We are safe! Trust me, please!"

Jake stared into his eyes with angur. For a couple of months, Jake never really liked the Storyteller; he was weird and he almost got them killed… TWICE.

" Jake! Let him go! He said we're fine!"

Jake looked at Janet and slowly let him down. The Storyteller smiled, adjusted his glasses, bowtie, and suit.

" Thank you! Now, i'm just here to test out what would happen if I used Radiation from a _Nuclear Power Plant_ and used that for energy. Which if my calculations are correct," He ran over to a small lever right next to the Wibbly Lever, " should be fine…" he pulled it and the TARDIS lights turned off.

Janet huddled near Jake. Jake wrapped his arm around her.

" ST? What happened?"

" TARDIS is refueling but it shouldn't have done that…" he touched the TARDIS council and whispered, " What are you doing?"

The lights suddenly flashed back on. The three travelers looked around the TARDIS to see if anything has changed.

" What now?" , Janet asked.

The Storyteller checked the TARDIS's radiation readings and the power levels. Everything was clean. The interior had no indication of Radiation and the power levels went up 3%.

" Oh… hm… I expected more, but ok! The power went up and I guess… we can go home! Yep! We are done here!"

He clapped his hands in excitement. Jake and Janet were still worried about what happened.

" Are you sure, ST?" , Jake said as he let go of Janet.

" Yes, Mr. Schmidt. We are fine. We don't have to do that again, this was just a test to see if I can use Radiation as a form of power… AND IT WORKED!"

The Storyteller jumped up and clicked his heels in midair, hugged Jake and Janet, and took control of the TARDIS…

Outside in a deep dark hallway, a yellow stream of energy escaped from the TARDIS's headlamp. As the TARDIS vanished from it's spot, the stream traveled around a water pipe toward a room titled 'Reactor 4'. It "detached" itself from the water pipe and traveled circulated around the reactor which was built in the floor. The stream stopped and hovered over the reactor and slowly descended into it.

The room was quiet. Nothing happened…

Of course nothing really exciting would happen yet…

Not until that one faithful night…

When that same reactor would explode…

at the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant...

April 26, 2016

" The Final 84…"


End file.
